


Trapped

by princess_schez



Series: Supernatural Drabbles [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-27
Updated: 2015-02-27
Packaged: 2018-03-15 10:32:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3443903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princess_schez/pseuds/princess_schez
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Being trapped in a blizzard was no fun.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trapped

**Author's Note:**

> From the 2012 drabble challenge on spn_bigpretzel. The prompt was "snow."

A blizzard roared outside the abandoned prison, covering everything in its path with snow. Dean looked at his brother, the irony of the four of them being trapped inside Crowley’s fortress not lost on him.

Cas and Crowley avoided each other’s gaze as best as inhumanly possible, as neither of them could leave due to the latter’s recent angel-and-demon proofing of the place. A plan that surely backfired on Crowley at that moment, who looked as though he would be the first person to crack any moment from cabin fever.

“This is going to be a long night,” Sam sighed.


End file.
